100 Themes Challenge: GrimmIchi
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: My friend Ankoku-Sensei challenged, and I thought that some of my Fanfiction readers would enjoy this :3 I shall be posting my 100 themes here, as well as on Deviantart. The rating will be T for now, just to be safe, but it may go up later :3 Enjoy the GrimmIchi ! WARNING: YAOI, BxB, Male love :3 AS if it wasn't obvious, I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.
1. Theme 1: Family

Theme 1: Family

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair of the waiting room, running a nervous hand through his sky blue hair and causing the already unruly locks to become even more disheveled. His lover let his head rest on the man's shoulder, his spiky sunset locks tickling the older male's neck.

"We've been here too long." Grimmjow groaned as he stretched, sighing in mild content as his neck popped repeatedly. He laced his fingers through the smaller male's, keeping a gentle grip on his hand.

"What if they've disapproved it?"Ichigo asked, his worried caramel eyes locking Grimmjow's Cyan orbs. Grimmjow kissed the top of his lover's head and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"They won't Ichi." He replied, though he wasn't as sure as he made himself sound. Ichigo didn't seem to buy it, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"But what if they do?" The younger male insisted, a frown creasing his forehead. Grimmjow's gaze softened as he let his hand rake through soft tangerine tresses, calming the smaller male almost instantly.

"Then we'll try again, somewhere else." He answered, hugging his lover closer to him. Ichigo relaxed against his broad chest, a small smile tugging at his lips. Grimmjow grinned, his teeth glaring in the harsh light of the room as he tipped Ichigo's head back for a quick kiss. Suddenly, the large Mahogany and steel door in front of them opened, revealing a motherly looking woman leading a small girl by the hand.

"You have been approved, gentleman. Her clothes have been packed and are waiting by your car." The woman informed them quietly, a gentle smile on her face as she pushed the little girl forward. Ichigo knelt down in front of her, a soft smile gracing his features.

"Are you ready to come home with us, Naomi?" He asked her quietly, gently taking the five year old's small hand in his own. The girl smiled shyly at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling as she nodded. Grimmjow picked the girl up, eliciting a squeal from her as he gently slung her over his shoulder.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you home." He stated with a soft grin. She giggled and righted herself, sitting upright on her new father's broad shoulder. Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand as his lover thanked the orphanage's owner. As they walked back to their car, Ichigo removed Naomi from Grimmjow's shoulders, cuddling her to his chest as Grimmjow jogged forward to start loading the girl's few belongings into the trunk. Ichigo smiled softly, kissing the top of the little burnette's head as he strapped her into the back seat. Grimmjow pulled the smaller male into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around Ichigo's lithe frame as he planted a kiss on the other's forehead. He let go after a few seconds and the new parents climbed into the car, prepared to start their new life as a family.

**A/N: **Well, that was short and sappy -_-' XD I don't really do fluff all that often (That's a lie).

Anyway, here's the first of the 100 ^^' Enjoy


	2. Theme 2: Fantasy

**A/N: **Well, here's the second theme of the 100 themes challenge. I actually had a hard time deciding how to write this one. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted to do. Only two things popped into my head when I thought fantasy, though, so I combined the idea... Well anyway, enjoy~

Ichigo stared out the open window, watching as the setting sun painted the town with beautiful shades of pink and purple. a sigh left his lips as he watched, wishing that his knight could be with him. But alas, the war had pulled the blue haired man from the young prince's grasp. It had been weeks since the orange haired youth had received any word from the knight and he was terrified that he would never get to see the man again. He missed that unruly sky blue hair, the feral grin, and the endless blue eyes. There were no words for how much he loved the man, but he never got the chance to tell him...

* * *

The prince hung his head, amber eyes covered by his bangs. There had been no word of his lover's squadron for six months. The prince had finally given up any and all hope that his best friend and secret love would ever come back.A few tears slipped unbidden down his face as the morbid thoughts took over his mind. Grimmjow was gone. He heard shuffling from the direction of his bedroom door, but he didn't look up. Thinking that it was his maid and lifelong friend, Orihime, he curled up on his side on the plush bed.

"Please, just leave me be Orihime. I'm not in the mood." He sighed, burying his face in the plush comforter underneath him. However, the steps did not stop. Instead the bed sunk underneath another's weight, alerting the young man that someone was now sitting beside him. A large hand ran gently through the prince's mop of orange hair, strong and reassuring.

"Now is that any way to welcome me back home?" A familiar voice asked playfully causing Ichigo to launch into a sitting position, amber eyes wide with disbelief. There sat Grimmjow, shit-eating grin firmly in place. The prince simply stared, unable to bring himself to break the illusion that he was sure sat before him. Grimmjow's grin fell, being replaced with a small scowl. He leaned closer to the younger male, cerulean eyes glaring into amber orbs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled, poking the ginger's shoulder none too gently. Ichigo gaped, his hand flying up to his shoulder as his expressive eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Y-you're real?" He asked in disbelief and mild awe. Grimmjow felt his eyebrows shoot to his hairline before pulling down once more in a deep scowl.

"Of course I'm fuckin' real you idiot." He scoffed, leaning back to run a hand through his wild, sky-blue hair in annoyance. He made to get off the bed, resolving to deal with the obviously confused prince later , but was stopped when the younger male tackled him from behind. He fell back on the sheets, eyes widening as he felt the front of his shirt grow wet.

"A-are you crying?" He asked in slight panic. When the prince didn't answer Grimmjow pulled back, placing a hand against the younger's cheek. He gently called his name, trying to get the other to look at him. He was rewarded with a teary glare.

"You bastard, I didn't hear a word from you for six months. I thought you were dead!" Ichigo growled, wiping away the tears in his eyes disgustedly. Grimmjow's eyes widened with realization and he pulled the younger male into a hug. He wouldn't apologize, he never apologized to anyone in his live and he wasn't going to start now, but he didn't need to. As soon as the younger male's tears had dried, a soft chuckle echoed through the silent room.

"Six months... Grimmjow, we have a lot of catching up to do." Ichigo stated, grinning from ear to ear. Grimmjow returned the gesture, pushing the prince to lie on his back on the bed.

"Is that right?" He purred, kneeling between Ichigo's spread knees. The prince smirked and then Grimmjow knew, he had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

Grimmjow yawned, stretching as he made his way into the bedroom. His orange haired lover sat on the bed, a fantasy novel resting on his lap. Grimmjow chuckled, he would never understand why Ichigo liked that genre, but who was he to judge? He undressed slowly, glancing over his shoulder every once in a while, but Ichigo's eyes stayed fixed on the book in front of him. Grimmjow frowned, strutting over to the bed in only his boxers. He waved a hand in front of Ichigo's face, pulling the book from his lap.

"Ichi?" he asked. He was answered with a small moan and he smirked, pushing his lover back onto the bed. He stared into the younger's amber eyes. It looked like Ichigo was looking straight through him, and he didn't like it.

"Oi, Ichigo!" He yelled, shocking him out of his stupor. The orange haired male jumped slightly before glaring at the older male.

"You just had to come in right now, didn't you? I was having the best…" He trailed off, a blush consuming his face. Grimmjow grinned, gently rubbing his thumb across his flustered lover's cheek. He chuckled, his lover was starting to resemble a strawberry.

"The best what, exactly?" He teased, letting his hands wander slowly across the younger male's abdomen. Ichigo shivered, his eyes falling half-closed as he gazed up at Grimmjow with a lazy smirk.

"The best fantasy of my life."

"Well, do you want to continue where that little fantasy of yours left off?" He purred, crawling up to tower over Ichigo. The younger male smirked, letting his arms wrap around Grimmjow's neck and arching slightly off the bed.

"Hmm… I've never wanted anything more."


End file.
